The Intern
by histruelove
Summary: Despite being in the Twilight catagory, this story is in no way related to the series or its characters. This is my own creation with my original characters. I had to stick it in a catagory, and since I am a huge fan of Twilight, I hope it doesnt upset yo


Chapter 1

Another typical day at the office, never did I expect that today would be any different. As usual I was running a little late today, rushing from my car in the parking lot to the elevators that would take me to the skywalk. There really was no excuse for my constant tardiness, and I really did try every morning to make it on time. Just _my _luck that today when I was running 10 minuets early , I just so happen to misplace my keys….again! After my annual review the day before, the only negative complaint that was given was my punctuality, once again just _my _luck.

Yes a year had passed since my first day here. After about three separate interviews, I was finally hired, and couldn't have been any more happier. I was given the opportunity that I had been fighting for , for so long. A position where I was responsible for my own work, and wasn't waiting around for something to be given to me to do. Yes I was no longer going to be the _office bitch_. I considered myself successful for my age, with no collage background, I had worked my way up from a petty receptionist, to a position where someone took my calls. At the age of 16, I started my first job as a cahier at a local hardware store and from then on at each different job, I worked hard to gain more experience to add to my resume, and it finally paid off. I was 23 and making more money an hour, then most of the people I still spoke to from high school.

I was very lucky to love the people I worked so closely with, we got along great and there was never any real drama, of which I was utterly grateful for. I worked in small department within a very large insurance agency. Our department was different then the others in the agency, because we handled a completely different line of coverage then the rest. For that we were viewed as the black sheep of the company. Eyes always on us watching our every move. Frustrating as it was that the spotlight was always on us, we wouldn't have preferred any other position in any other department.

I was the youngest of us all, and of course the only one that was single. Next was Jen 26, the newest to our department, our company had bought out the small company she worked for an offered her a position. We got along the best, we both had fun outgoing personality, with a pretty good sense of humor . Next was Kimberly 30, as sweet as they come but had a pretty bad case of OCD, which we all poked fun at. Then Jennifer 34, since there were now two Jennifer's in the department, and since Jen was the newest, she was forced to be called Jen. Jennifer had been in the department the longest and was the top account manager amongst us. Then last at 37 was Andrea, she had just had her second child last year, and I managed her accounts while she was on maternity leave allowing me the perfect opportunity to get hands on training. We were all supervised by Rosie, who had been with the company since she was in high school, she was a great supervisor always so understanding and patient.

As I walked through the lobby doors, rushing to get to the time clock, I realized that there would be something special about today. The one day out the week where the company provided breakfast for all the employee's. Donut day! Every Thursday we were treated with donuts, just a small token of appreciation given by the partners of the agency. 8:02 am, only two minuets late but still not on time. I was seriously considering buying one of those key finders that you attached to your keys, and with the remote control they would beep so that you would be able to find them easier.

"Good Morning ladies!" I said as I past by the two receptionists up front. "Good Morning" they replied. I made my way back to our department ready for the new day. "Hey Kim", she was always the first one there out of all us , because she left before five everyday in order to make it to her son's babysitter on time with out getting charged a late fee. "Good Morning, Sophia! How are you doing this morning?" she asked. "Oh good, I couldn't find my keys this morning, so I'm still feeling the effects of the aggravation it caused me. How bout you?" I asked. "Good, I'm trying to get theses spread sheets finished before Rosie gets here, they have a meeting with the client at 10:00." "Oh ok well I let you get back to work, let me know if you need any help" I said as I made my way to my cubicle. I sat next to Rosie on the other side of the all the other girls. The only one I could see from desk without having to get up was Jen, because her cubicle was off to the side of me. It was the only space she could fit in without having her totally separated from the rest of us. "Thanks!" she said.

I turned on my computer and put away my purse as I waited for it to get started. I popped in my mixed CD I had made the night before, anxious to test out my new desktop CD player. I had a funny taste in music, I didn't prefer a certain genre, it was all about the song to me. I could be totally in love with a country song one minuet then a new hip hop song the next. This particular mixed CD had a wide variety of hits. As I waited I was distracted by the memories of the dream I had that night before. It felt so real, and I remember feeling like I missed this mystery person in my dream. I didn't see his face, for he had approached me from behind. I remember standing there alone looking out into the ocean at a park not to far from the agency, lost in my own thoughts. Then suddenly feeling a pair of soft lips kiss the back of my shoulders, sending shots of electricity throughout my body. The weird thing was I wasn't frightened like a normal person would feel if they were all alone and suddenly being approached like that. It seemed like I was there alone waiting for him, and that is why I wasn't frightened. As the kisses went from my shoulders to my neck, I was awaken by the alarm on my phone, ending this dream.

"Good Morning, yall!" Jen called out, distracting me of my thoughts. "Hey Jen!" I replied. I had much to do today and could not afford to be distracted the entire day with this surely insignificant dream.

As the morning passed and the others arrived, I was soon to into my work to have the dream distract me again. Before I knew it ten o clock was fast approaching which meant it was almost time for my morning break. My intentions were to go to the bathroom to apply my makeup, since I didn't get to this morning ,being the reason I was actually going to make it to work on time had it not been for the keys incident.

Suddenly I heard the assistant to the HR Manager of the agency behind me explaining to the newest employee that the area they were about to approach was the health benefits department. It was customary on your first day after your orientation to get a tour of the office and get introduced to everybody as the newest employee to the agency. I waited till she was going to call my attention to introduce me, I wanted her to see how focused on my work I was.

"These are the account managers for the benefit department, this here is Sophia,"

As I turned around to introduce myself I was so surprised I felt my mouth drop to the shock, I quickly snapped out of it before I made myself look like an idiot. There he was standing before me with his hand held out to shake mine. He was tall with medium brown hair and big brown eyes, dressed in a nice navy button down shirt with khaki slacks. He couldn't have been a day over 24 and his smile was enough to send one into hyperventilation. Again, just _my _luck, that the day we actually get a young gorgeous male employee at the agency, is the day I have no makeup on what so ever. We locked eyes and when are hands met I felt a strong tickle in my stomach like nothing I had ever felt before. His eyes winced almost as if he felt something to. _What was that! _"Hi nice to meet you", I managed to say. "Hi, I'm Bryan Parker, nice to meet you as well, Sophia." He released my hand as Mary began to explain his position in the company. "Bryan is the first intern in a new project we are launching, he will be here for the next 6 weeks, shadowing in all areas of the agency." I tried to keep my eyes on Mary even though I could still feel his eyes on me. "Well that sounds awesome, I hope you enjoy your time here." I said meeting his eyes once again. "I'm sure I will, Thank You." he answered. As they moved on to Rosie, I tried so hard to keep from staring at him, I tried to focus on the sheet of paper in front of me. As Mary was explaining to Rosie in further detail exactly what he would be doing, I let a glance escape only to find he was looking at me. The tickle in my stomach came back once again, and I forced my eyes back onto the paper. The feeling maximized when they passed by me to get to the other girls. As Mary proceeded to take him around the rest of the department, I got up to go clock out for break. I had to go somewhere and be alone, to deal with what just happened to me…maybe this day wasn't just another ordinary day after all.


End file.
